civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
William Y. Slack
|died= |image= |caption= |nickname= |placeofbirth= Mason County, Kentucky |placeofdeath= Moore's Mill, Arkansas |placeofburial= Fayetteville Confederate Cemetery Fayetteville, Arkansas |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |allegiance= United States of America Confederate States of America |branch= Confederate States Army (aligned) |serviceyears= 1861–62 |rank= Brigadier General |unit= Missouri State Guard |commands= 4th Division |battles= American Civil War *Battle of Carthage *First Battle of Springfield *Battle of Wilson's Creek *Battle of Pea Ridge |awards= |relations= |laterwork= Attorney, state legislator }} William Yarnel Slack (August 1, 1816 – March 21, 1862) was a Missouri lawyer, politician, and general in the Missouri State Guard (aligned with the Confederate States Army) during the American Civil War. He led a division in some of war's earliest major battles in the Trans-Mississippi Theater and was mortally wounded in the Battle of Pea Ridge in Arkansas.Eicher, p. 490. Early life and career William Y. Slack was born in rural Mason County, Kentucky, in the summer of 1816. Three years later, his father John Slack moved the family to Boone County, Missouri, and settled near Columbia. John Slack, a potter by trade, became the first justice of the peace for Perche Township.History of Boone County, p. 1071. As a young adult, William Slack studied law, passed his bar exam, and established a private practice in Chillicothe. He was among the leading citizens that helped raise cash to found what later became the University of Missouri.Bay, pp. 137-38. During the Mexican War, Slack raised a company of volunteers and served as their captain in the 2nd Missouri Volunteers under Sterling Price. He mustered out of the army in 1847 after fourteen months of service.Warner, p. 278. Slack served in the Missouri General Assembly, where he was noted as a strong pro-slavery advocate. He became a member of the state convention called to develop and ratify the new Missouri state constitution. Civil War service Shortly after the start of the Civil War, pro-Confederacy factions in Missouri became organized as the Missouri State Guard, and Slack, with his previous military experience and political connections, was appointed by Governor of Missouri Claiborne F. Jackson as a brigadier general in command of the 5th Division of the MSG. His commission dated from July 4, 1861. In an August reorganization of the Guard, Slack assumed command of the 4th Division, which consisted of both cavalry and infantry. He saw action in the battles of Carthage and Springfield. He was wounded by a bullet in the left hip at the Battle of Wilson's Creek on August 10.Welsh, p. 197. By the end of October, Slack had recovered sufficiently to resume his field duties. He took command of the 2nd brigade of the Missouri State Guard on January 23, 1862. On March 7 of that year, he was shot again in the left hip during the Battle of Pea Ridge (Elkhorn Tavern) in Arkansas. He was taken to a house a mile in the rear lines, where he improved and was assumed to be recovering. Because of fears he might be captured by Union forces, he was transported seven miles eastward to a field hospital in Battle of Pea Ridge (Elkhorn Tavern) in Arkansas, where his condition rapidly deteriorated. He lingered for two weeks before dying early in the morning of March 21. He was buried in the yard, but in 1880, his remains were exhumed and reinteered in the Fayetteville Confederate Cemetery in Fayetteville, Arkansas. Ironically, due to communication delays between the Trans-Mississippi District and the Confederacy's War Department in distant Richmond, Virginia, his formal commission as a brigadier general in the Confederate Army was awarded posthumously dating from April 12, 1862. His commander at Pea Ridge, Sterling Price, deemed Slack as one of "my best and bravest officers."Official Records, Series 1, Volume VIII, p. 306. See also *List of American Civil War generals References * Bay, William Van Ness, Reminiscences of the Bench and Bar of Missouri, St. Louis: F. H. Thomas and Company, 1878. * Eicher, John H., and Eicher, David J., Civil War High Commands, Stanford University Press, 2001, ISBN 0-8047-3641-3. * History of Boone County, Missouri, St. Louis: Western Historical Company, 1882. * U.S. War Department, [http://ehistory.osu.edu/osu/sources/records/list.cfm The War of the Rebellion]: a Compilation of the Official Records of the Union and Confederate Armies, U.S. Government Printing Office, 1880–1901. * Warner, Ezra J., Generals in Gray: Lives of the Confederate Commanders, Louisiana State University Press, 1959, ISBN 0-8071-0823-5. * Welsh, Jack D., Medical Histories of Confederate Generals, Kent State University Press, 1999, ISBN 978-0873388535. Notes External links * Retrieved on 2009-04-21 Further reading * Bridges, Hal, "A Confederate Hero: General William Y. Slack," the Arkansas Historical Quarterly (Volume X, Autumn 1951). Category:Confederate States Army generals Category:American militia generals Category:Missouri State Guard Category:People of Missouri in the American Civil War Category:American military personnel killed in the American Civil War Category:American military personnel of the Mexican–American War Category:People from Mason County, Kentucky Category:People from Livingston County, Missouri Category:Missouri lawyers Category:Missouri Democrats Category:Members of the Missouri House of Representatives Category:1816 births Category:1862 deaths